The Good, The Bad and the 3 Students
by venuslolita
Summary: Sandi the rabbit has been kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik and his mother, and the only way she can escape their clutches is from the help of 3 university students next door. Can she trust them? Story I came up with one night. :)


Light poured down between the tiny gaps of the leaves, illuminating small spots of the forest, but not all of it. Somewhere deep within this dark forest, abandoned and all alone, lay a young girl of no older than fourteen. Her frame looked scrawny and exhausted. Little more than a pile of skin, fur and bones, with limp locks of black hair lying dishevelled around her. Her eyes were half-closed, only just barely staying open as her weak arm lay over her empty stomach. How many days had it been? All of her efforts to find food had been for naught, and any time she'd been found by wild animals she'd run and used up all of her energy, making her even hungrier.

A tiny tear trickled out of the corner of her eye. She hated this. She didn't want this. She didn't deserve this. The pain seemed to course through her body, originating from her stomach. She just wanted to get out of the forest. A large shadow enveloped her and for a moment she tried to look up at the source of the shadow. She guessed it to be a wild animal, but the large figure was silhouetted against the light. Then, before she could get a good look, she blacked out. 

The young girl awoke several hours later, not too sure where she was. Her focus was fading. She needed a minute to regain her wits about her. But a fantastic and tantalizing smell entered her nostrils and all of a sudden she was far more alert. Weakly, she gripped whatever she was sitting on and pushed herself up.

A thunderous belch snapped her from her thoughts and the young girl looked up from the table to see the largest man she'd ever seen before. In height alone he could have dwarfed many people.

His hips seemed twice as wide as the table itself and with the way he held himself all of the weight shifted to one side, threatening to pull him down to the ground through sheer gravity. Fortunately, his legs were strong supporting columns to help him carry all the weight. His stomach, though not as wide as his hips, was itself swollen beyond reason, hanging down in front of him like an apron of flesh. His arms were soft, enveloping him form whilst each chubby hand rested on his hips. His face was round; he had a long, ginger moustache growing from his large, pink nose. He wore a green trench coat which was beginning to burst from the seams. Under this he wore a pale blue shirt, the collar being held together with all its might by the buttons and a purple dickie bow. On his long, bird like legs he wore old light brown trousers, again almost bursting at the waist, with brown shoes to match. On his hands he wore a pair of white gloves, with some holes and rips around the fingers.

A doorknob began to turn; a large woman entered the room to join them. She put her pudgy hands on her extremely wide hips and tilted her head. The blimpish woman had her ginger hair tied up into a tight bun. She wore a light pink and white, cotton, old fashioned smock, which she was budging out of from the waist. On her feet she wore a pair of flat-heeled, brown brogues with small, leather flaps. She wore a small pair of rounded glasses, hiding her beady, crimson eyes.

The heavy pair looked towards the bottom of the table were the little rabbit sat. She was quick to realise that she was in fact in the home of her arch enemy, Dr. Robotnik, and the plump lady whom stood beside him seemed to be his mother.

"I finally intend to devour you," he burst out with a grin beaming from ear to ear. "I aim to use proper table etiquette and silverware…" he also continued, while staring at his mother.

At that very moment, Sandi gulped and tried to look at him straight in the eye, "sir, I understand and acknowledge your desire to eat me but-,"she was cut off by his mother.

"There is hardly going to be enough for both of us, son!" she blared, beginning to prod the youthful animal's tummy with her plump finger, ignoring what she was saying.

"If I could please make a suggestion," Sandi pleaded, trying to speak again. "I could do some chores for you. I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll-," but she was cut off again by the oversized mother and son shrieking with disturbing laughter.

"When I have the brains and technology to make numerous robots to do my duties? What kind of nit-wit do you think I am?"

His mother moved over towards a large pot which was gurgling by a huge stove at the other end of the room.

"I think it's time to put the vegetables in... carrots… parsnips… turnip…" she began to mumble to herself as she diced the food on the counter. Sandi looked around the kitchen. Between the large table and the even larger gluttonous humans that stood in front of her, there was not much room for her to move. The smell that originally woke her up came from the steaming pot his mother worked at. Robotnik still kept his glare on the youngster he had found lying lifeless in the forest. It was pretty ironic, really, how she wanted to leave the forest and ended up there.

"I'll make the most of the warmth and food here…" she thought to herself, "…then I'll make my escape." She wanted nothing more than to get away from the duo for being fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrants, but she had to play along if she was to get out alive.

The scent of food was beginning to drive Sandi crazy. The doctor began to come over and back, putting various desserts on the table.

"I decided to go all out with our dinner preparations, because you came to visit, mother."

"Oh, what a splendid spread," she smirked, looking at all the sugary, colourful, cuisine in front of her. Robotnik began to grab slices of gooey, chocolate cake and wave it in front of the youthful animal. Chomping loudly on the slab of cake, crumbs fell on the floor. In desperation she bent down from her chair and ate what didn't reach his gob.

His mother came over, picking the young girl up by the scuff of her neck. Robotnik, face covered in crumbs came to join her. Their eyes both widened and their tongues hung out as they scanned her body eagerly. She knew she was going to need to think of a breakout plan as soon as possible.

"If I put her in the pot now, there won't be many juices, she's pretty scrawny…" the mother pondered. Sandi looked towards the bubbling pot and flinched a little. "Should we fatten her up a little bit?" she spoke about Sandi as if she was already a piece of meat and couldn't hear her.

"If she gains some weight at least there will be something for us to chew on…" Robotnik added, reluctantly wanting to give up his own food on Sandi.

They sat her down at the top of the table again, pushing her in towards the edge like a child in a highchair. His mother pushed a huge plate full of chocolate chip cookies in front of the rabbit. Sandi, her eyes being bigger than her belly, grabbed two in each hand and gobbled them up very quickly. Burping loudly after doing so, she rubbed her tummy and groaned in delight. She had not eaten for days, and even if they were trying to fatten her up, she finally felt satisfied. Eating too much, stomachs usually grow bigger, but it didn't happen in Sandi's case. Realizing that she didn't grow fatter, Robotnik was beginning to lose his patience. He pulled out some measuring tape and went around her waist.

"Ridiculous!" he blared, "she's even smaller than the first time I encountered her!"

"Stay calm, Ivo, m'dear…" his mother replied. "…her size will increase as the days go on... for now, we must just have vegetable soup for supper."

The doctor jumped up and down in a childlike tantrum. "But, mother!"

"No buts, son," she said, pinching his flabby cheeks, trying to calm him down. The little rabbit sighed in disbelief at the end of the table, her eyes grew misty with tears; she was delighted to be given another chance.

"Don't get so smug, pip-squeak," Robotnik barked at her, his mother still trying to calm him down.

Moving over to the stove, she filled three large bowls of soup from the pot of boiling vegetables. She placed one in front of Sandi with two slices of buttered bread and one in front of her son before sitting down beside him. Sandi breathed in the scent of the soup and smiled, tucking into it as quick as she did with the plate of cookies.

"This is heavenly!" she burst out, not actually meaning to speak. The two human blimps looked at her in confusion, but the doctor's mother smiled, never actually hearing that her food was good before.

"You really think so?" she asked, quite shocked.

"Oh yes, very much," Sandi replied, tucking in more. She believed the more she buttered the pair up, the more it would be easier to get away.

"Needs more rabbit…" replied Robotnik, banging his fist on the table.

"Oh do shut up, you big baby!" his mother said, smacking him across the head. "Thank you very much, Sandi."

She laughed nervously, but couldn't shake condescending glare of Dr. Robotnik. Before she knew it, Mother Robotnik took her bowl and placed a large slice of Madeira sponge cake in front of her. It was soft, fluffy and covered in icing and strawberry jam. She knew she was full from the cookies and soup, and she was terrified to over eat in case she was thrown into a pudding herself.

"Oh, no thank you, ma'am," she said politely, "I'm much too full!"

"…but you said my cooking was heavenly…" her voice beginning to shake with anger.

Sandi saw her round face begin to go red, if she had a temper like her son's, she did not want to experience the tantrum.

"I'll… I'll try some… I suppose…"

"Oh, good…" she said, grinning handing her a fork. Both Robotnik and his mother watched her closely as she took a piece of cake. She gulped slightly with nerves before she took her first bite, but the cake was actually delicious.

"I love it, I really love it…" she blushed.

"Isn't she adorable? It's a pity we have to eat her…" his mother laughed loudly, ruffling her hair with her fat, greasy hand. Sandi began to sweat slightly at her last comment. Maybe her plan wasn't working after all, but it was just day one. Robotnik still wasn't convinced by Sandi's manners.

Sandi had lost track of what time it was, between being lost in the forest for days and being taken away by Robotnik to his home. She didn't even know how far away she was from her friends. She began to feel slightly anxious about where Tobey could be. She hoped he would be alright, and that hopefully he was out searching for her. She found a clock on the wall which said it was nine at night. She finished her cake, stretched in her chair and began to yawn. She was startled again by Robotnik, who picked her up pretty vigorously by her tail. He brought her into a dark living room with a large, beaten up leather sofa and a dusty green rug. An old television sat in the corner of the room, flickering, bringing a dim light to the room.

"You're going to sleep on that mat, I'm not going to hear a word out of you… and if I do, it'll be bunny stew quicker than you can say-"

"IVO!" his mother began to shout, "what did I tell you about playing with your food?!"

"Sorry mother!" he yelled back, plonking the young lady on the rug. He tapped his nose as she stared at him leaving the room, locking the door as he did. She curled up on the rug; the only sound she could hear was the hum of the television. She needed to come up with an escape plan, but she grew quite exhausted, and it wasn't long before she drifted off into a deep slumber.

The next morning she was awoken by a large crashing of pots and pans in the kitchen. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her back was quite sore from lying on the hard ground all night. The knob of the living room door turned slowly, she knew she would have company again soon.

Coming in with quite a large basket in her left hand, the porky woman placed a small fold up table in front of the rabbit. She reached into the basket and began to place a cardboard carryout food container upon it. Robotnik came behind Sandi, and without her noticing he pushed her on a small chair and moved it towards the edge of the table. He placed a napkin on her lap and they both stared down at her and grinned wickedly.

"Now, m'dear," began his mother. "Have this little snack to start off the day!"

Sandi gulped slightly. She worried that her plan was going to fail; she believed that the quicker she ate and grew larger, the quicker she'd be thrown into a pot.

"I'm… I'm not hungry…" Sandi threw down her napkin and stood up abruptly – so abruptly, in fact that her legs tangled in the legs of her chair. She twisted to one side, and fell face down onto the floor. The rug cushioned her fall so that she was not the slightest bit hurt, but she was momentarily bewildered.

While Sandi was disengaging herself from her current predicament, Robotnik was engaging her in another, so that she soon had ropes binding her. The doctor grunted as he tied her wrists behind her back, her upper arms against her sides, her knees together, and her ankles as well.

"N-n-no! No! No! Please!" she stammered, flopping around like a fish on the floor.

Sandi continued to yelp, looking around wildly as the gross man replaced her on her chair, tying her up some more. He circled a rope around her stomach, tying the ends of the around the narrow metal frame of the chair, causing her hands to push gently against the soft fabric of the chair back. He finished binding her by circling the last of the rope around her thighs and tying the ends against the wooden chair legs, so that Sandi's feet barely touched the ground.

While she had been shouting his mother had plunged a plastic fork into the carryout container, loading it with cabbage, feta cheese, black olive slices, and a small wedge of tomato and then shovelling it into her mouth.

"If we intend feast upon you, you're going to have to get much chubbier, and seeing as you are being unreasonable with our strategy, you are going to have to stay put, young lady!" she barked while doing so. After having her first mouthful of food chewed and swallowed, Sandi kept her jaw closed tight and leaned her head as far back as she could to escape any more getting into her mouth. She mumbled in distress; she feared they laced it with something so she would grow larger much faster.

"Open your gob right now," his mother growled, beginning to get impatient. She could feel something tickling her feet. Robotnik began to stoke her feet quickly with a feather from a bird they chopped up a few days before. Trying with all her might, she could not help but chortle at the feeling. Shoving more forkfuls into her mouth, she didn't know if tears were streaming from the laughter of the tickling or the terror from being over fed in one go. When the container was empty, they both untied her.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" grinned his mother as she fell off the chair, holding her gut in pain; being fed so quickly caused her to get agonising stitch in her side. The corpulent pair continued to look down and laugh cruelly at the small animal that lay helplessly groaning on their living roam rug.

"If you think about it," Robotnik started to gloat, "we pretty much saved your life; you were a bag of bones when I found you in that forest, how dare you be so disrespectful."

Sandi looked up at the large bellies that shadowed her and quivered. You could no longer see her ribs; her flanks had filled out, a tender layer of flesh lining them, following the curves of her feminine form. Her hips were wider, her tail thicker, but nothing compared to her stomach. Her stomach felt full and swollen, she felt it gurgle and grumble, packed tight with food. Robotnik grabbed her leg and fastened a ball and chain to the end of her ankle.

"We'll be going out for a little while to do our grocery shopping; this is so you stay put, you're not exactly the most obedient house guest. We'll be home for a late lunch, and then we have dinner and dessert. You better cooperate with us next time, m'kay?" he proclaimed.

"I don't really have much choice, do I?" she spat.

"Ah ah ah, don't be cheeky…" his mother joined in. "Be grateful you have a roof over your head and a considerable mother such as I to feed you!"

The pair then waddled out of the living room, leaving poor Sandi alone to lie on the rug.

"I'm done with the water works," she said after some time, wiping her eyes. "Sitting here crying is not going to save me from those pair of barbarians' dinner plate, I'm going to have to try and escape myself."

The room had no windows and was still only been lit by the dim light on the television that hummed in front of her. Looking down at the ball and chain, she knew there was no use of her chewing through it. Unlike the rope, she would break all her teeth if she even tried. There was no sign of a key, no sign of anything to break the pad lock, but she still searched around the small area. She felt around the furry carpet and with much luck found an old bobby pin for holding Mother Robotnik's hair so tightly in a bun.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped with delight. She twiddled the pin in the padlock and sighed happily as the padlock opened up, freeing her leg from the ball and chain.

Not knowing how much time she had until the gruesome mother and son duo would be storming in the door again, and because the little box room had no windows, she ran for the door that led into the kitchen. Twisting the knob, it would not open as it was locked, and this time the bobby pin just would not reason. Looking around the room again, she noticed a large, wooden box. The box was unlocked and she opened it up to see that it was full of old books and newspapers. She could hear the sounds of a vehicle pulling in, and without much thought, she jumped inside the box. She could see and breathe in and out via the key hole on the box. Much like everything else in the house, it was extremely dusty. She held her nose from time to time and tried not to sneeze. The door was unlocked and the blubbery duo walked inside their living room to find their grub had made a run for it.

"That little punk!" Robotnik snapped, dropping the bags he was holding on the floor.

"I had her locked up tight! With no key! This is ridiculous!"

"You obviously must have left a key, she hardly chewed her way out, idiot!" his mother said angrily, slapping him at the side of the head with her purse.

It really was a mystery about how she got out. Sandi giggled to herself in the box as the pair argued with each other.

"She probably left through the kitchen as there are no windows in here," Robotnik pondered as he played with his long moustache. "If she could unlock the ball and chain, of course she could figure out a way to unlock the door."

"She's smarter than we thought!" his mother agreed, putting her hands on her hips furiously.

"What are we going to eat now?" Robotnik began to whimper like a child.

The two of them walked out of the room leaving the door of the room wide open. Sandi heard the creak of the pair walking up the flight of stairs. There was a large thud from every footstep they took. She legged it into the kitchen and looked around for the main door out.

"Did you hear that?" she heard coming from Robotnik upstairs.

She noticed that the stove had just been lighted. Above it there was a space to climb up inside.

"Maybe if I climb up there," she thought, "I can make a way outside via the roof or a vent…"

She jumped upon the stove that was not too hot, and climbed up the old, brick wall. Little bits of brick began to crumble as she pushed her body up. Soon enough she reached a flat surface and had plenty of room to stand up. Looking down, she could see the flabby pair searching around the stove; however, they were unable to spot her.

"Someone or something has been up here," Robotnik's mother bellowed, rubbing her finger across the dusty broken pieces of brick.

"I've got half a smoked ham out the back, son, it will do us for tonight…"

Robotnik left the room without saying anything, and she continued to heat up the stove. The heat began to rise into the space were Sandi stood, so she began to walk the opposite way in the dark.

She walked and walked, hoping to find the end of the tunnel and a break for freedom. The closer she got she could smell something very strong. All at once, she fell head over heels in the dark and landed in a basket of clothes. Getting caught up in a sheet, she began to flail her arms causing the basket to tip over.

"Dude, what was that?" she heard a man's voice.

Lifting the sheet off her head, she noticed a man staring down at her with wide, blue eyes.

"PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" she squealed, holding her hands over her face.

"What the hell is going on over there, Tommy?" she heard a woman's voice this time.

"This little bunny, it's tellin' me not to eat it!"

"We told you to stop smoking that stronger stuff man, rabbit's don't- woah…" she heard the girl come closer.

The man was wearing a grey jumper and a pair of black boxers. He had short brown hair under a black baseball cap he was wearing backwards and a septum piercing. The woman had blonde wavy hair, but her fringe was black. She was wearing a baggy yellow t-shirt with a pair of denim blue dungarees which were also much too big for her. She had them rolled up at the ends. She also had her nose pieced.

"C'mon over here, honey," said the woman, bending down and putting her arms out to Sandi.

"No one is going to hurt you, you're safe here!"

Sandi, overcome with emotion, ran towards the girl and hugged her tightly.

"I want a bunny group hug!" the man laughed joining in.

Sitting Sandi down on the edge of a large mattress in the corner of the room she began to look around. The studio room had room for the duvet she sat on, kitchen a small space, and another small room that seemed to lead into a bathroom. Unlike the house she was trapped in before, they had one large window. She realised that she had fallen from a vent which hooked it together to Robotnik's home.

"What's your deal then, where did you come from?" said the woman, handing Sandi a cup of tea.

"I don't exactly know," she began. "I was in the forest, I was searching for food in the forest for a couple of days and I got lost… I collapsed with hunger and tiredness and when I woke up I ended up next door!"

The man moved a little closer and sat down beside them both holding a cigarette in his left hand.

"I've never even seen our neighbours," said the man, "what are they like?"

"Oh they're the most horrendous, vile pair of-!" she continued, but she was cut off as she watched another man walk through the door. This man had middleish length black, wavy hair. He was wearing a baggy white t-shirt with a pair of skinny black jeans which had a rip on the right knee. He kicked off his black doc-martin boots and looked at the three who sat on the bed.

"Guys!" he proclaimed suddenly. "I finally saw the neighbours outside! They actually left the house!"

Sandi gulped but the other pair laughed.

"Dude, what did they look like, spill!" said the woman, also grabbing a cigarette from her friend.

"They looked pretty extraordinary, and not in an alternative way…" began the black haired guy.

"The man was gigantic, he was extremely tall and had this egg shaped belly and a long pair of legs. There was an older lady with him; I presume she was his mother, she was not much easier on the eyesight…"

"That is Robotnik and his mother, yes!" Sandi piped up.

"Who are you?" the guy said turning to Sandi, who he had just noticed.

"I am Sandi," she replied, "I was just telling your friends-," again she was cut off.

"Wait a minute," started the brown haired man. "You woke up next door, and you climbed through the vent into our laundry basket…?"

"Well, I woke up there yesterday evening… I once fell into Dr. Robotnik's old home by mistake and he tried to bake me into a pastry… This time, when he found me he joined his mother in trying to fatten me up to cook me again," she shuddered.

"So then you escaped and climbed into the vent… nice one!" the man replied again, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you," the girl said, gripping her hand.

"My name is Aimee," she pointed towards the brown haired guy, "this is Thomas, and that is my boyfriend, Stephen!"

Stephen was beginning to make himself a cup of tea to join the three on the bed.

"It is very kind of you to take me in, I promise I'll not be any hassle…" Sandi said happily.

"We have been renting this home for a couple of weeks for university in the city. Everything else was booked up or expensive, so we came across this in the middle of the forest, and we love every moment…" Aimee smiled.

"The neighbours are the landlords, none of us have seen them until I came across them today… they were searching outside for something; I presume it was you!" said Stephen butting in.

"Don't scare her, Ste!" said Aimee, slapping him across the side head as he sat down to join them with his cup of tea.

"I am studying to be a primary school teacher," she continued. "Tommy is an art student and my Ste is going to be a doctor…"

Stephen grinned slightly, still feeling a little apprehensive of the little rabbit. She curled up a bit at the word doctor, because any doctor she had ever met had some evil intention for her.

"We are also strictly vegan; we don't contribute to anything that would cause an animal harm or suffering…" said Thomas.

Sandi cuddled into his baggy grey jumper and sobbed happily. He hugged her back, as if he had known her for years.

"You're safe now…"

The afternoon soon turned to night… As there was hardly any room within the house for them all to sleep, Stephen and Aimee shared the double mattress. Thomas blew up another mattress which was in a cupboard. When he had the bed made up, he picked Sandi up and tucked her in.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, you sleep here," he said, searching around the floor for his packet of cigarettes. She drifted off to sleep, knowing she was safe with the people she had just found.

Next door Robotnik and his mother sat inside their grotty den. Robotnik took up most of the battered sofa that was inside their dark living room.

"She didn't just disappear into thin air," he ranted on; his mother wasn't paying much attention to him as she twiddled with the buttons on the television remote.

"I wonder… I wonder do those kids next door know anything about the brat's whereabouts…"

Thomas was out for his walk and heard the muffled talking through the walls from the doctor.

"Maybe I should check them out myself…"

Without much thought, he went up to their main door and began to knock it. It was quite dark out; the only thing that was lit up was the stars in the sky. Dr. Robotnik answered the door and grunted loudly. An evil grin widened across his face when he saw the young man at his door. Thomas, however, was oblivious to this.

"Mother," Robotnik exclaimed gleefully. "We have a guest!"

Running to the door, he could hear the thud of her heavy set body before he even got a glimpse of her.

"Uh, hi, I never introduced myself before," began Thomas. "I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tommy…"

Robotnik stuck out his hefty hand to shake. Thomas noticed the holes in the fingers of his barely white gloves. He wondered did Sandi cause the rips with a struggle to escape. He dropped his cigarette, stood on it and put out the small flame.

"Come in, come in," his mother said pushing him in the main door. He entered the small, stuffy kitchen and coughed loudly.

"This is the place," he thought to himself. "Poor Sandi…"

"Would you like a tea, a coffee?" his mother continued, pulling out a chair for him.

"Oh, sure… uh… I'll have a coffee… three sugars…" Thomas kind of regretted coming inside, but he wanted to see what was the real terror Sandi felt. He was beginning to get paranoid within the first five minutes of entering. Sitting down at the top of the table were Sandi sat, the mother and son stared at him from the other end of the table.

"You're a student?" Robotnik commented quite dryly. "What do you do?"

"I'm an art student, sir," he replied, nervously fiddling with the septum piercing in his nose.

"What about your friends, what do they do?"

"Aimee is training to be a teacher; Ste is studying to be a doctor…"

"Doctor, eh?" Robotnik said, leaning back in his chair and scratching his chin.

"What kind of doctor?"

"I'm not sure, sir, he's very smart though. He puts all his time and effort into his studies. It means a lot to him."

His mother plonked the mug of coffee in front of Thomas.

"Three sugars, just like you requested, my dear…"

He nervously looked down at the mug and thought of how they treated poor Sandi. He thought of her trying to escape in that stuffy little kitchen and climbing up the vent to get some taste of freedom. Thomas was quite tall himself, and he was even intimidated by his neighbours.

"It's getting late, maybe coffee would be a bad idea before I go to bed," he laughed apprehensively, wiping some sweat from his brow, but the gruesome duo didn't laugh back; they continued to stare at him with their beady, red eyes. Thomas turned his gaze away from the pair when he heard the rain plummeting on the roof outside.

"I think it's time I left guys, thank you for the coffee…" he said getting up, he began to fiddle in his jeans pocket for his keys, box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Well, if you must," said Robotnik, getting up to get the door for him.

"Wonder where our little Sandi is now," she said softly as she took a handkerchief out from her handbag. She pretended to wipe away her crocodile tears.

"Sandi?" asked Thomas, pretending to not know who she was.

"So small, so alone…"

Thomas knew she was obviously lying through her teeth; he had heard Sandi's story and seen her suffering under the thumb of the fat slobs that stood in front of him.

"Oh, um… bye?" he said breathlessly, running out the door and around the side of their house to get into his own. Fiddling with the keys they waited to hear that he got inside.

"That fellow knows something," Robotnik grunted again, slamming the door.

"…and I know how I'm going to make him crack."

Sandi was awoken from her slumber by Aimee, who was up early making some toast.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sandi," she chuckled.

"The boys are well used to me waking up early, they just sleep through it!"

Sandi rubbed her eyes and walked over towards Aimee and hugged the side of her leg.

"I'm ever so grateful for you to take me in!"

"Anytime, darling," she bent down and looked her in the eyes.

"But you must stay here; luckily the boys have their day off uni today. I'll take some money out today when I am in the city and we'll bring you to a safe place tomorrow morning when the neighbours have gone to do their weekend shop."

Sandi nodded and blushed happily; for the first time in ages she had felt content and safe.

"We're having a party tonight, I hope you don't mind!" Aimee continued.

"You can help them put up the decorations while I'm out!"

"I'd love to!" Sandi replied gleefully.

Grabbing her books, lunch box and backpack, Aimee left for her trek to the city… it was only about 6 in the morning and the sun was beginning to come up. Sandi climbed back onto the large double bed and cuddled into Thomas, who unconsciously cuddled her back. "Nice doggy…" he said in his sleep and she giggled as she drifted back into a slumber.

Waking up again, she noticed she was alone but the two boys were sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey kid, you're up!" said Thomas, who was grinding something on the table. There was a strong smell from it; it turned out to be cannabis. He was rolling a joint for himself and Stephen.

"Small one for me Tommy, I gotta study," said Stephen.

"No man, no study today, today is a rest day!"

"Dude, my exam is on Monday, I've been bustin' my ass-."

"One day won't hurt, besides, the party is tonight; gotta get in the zone!"

Sandi sat up beside them and watched Thomas inhale a large drag from the joint he had rolled.

"Drugs will only ruin your life if you let them," he said exhaling. "You're bright, you'll be fine!"

"Alright, give it here!" he snatched the joint and also took a long drag.

"A friend with weed is a friend indeed…" Thomas giggled.

Sandi was not used to being in an environment like this. She didn't say anything, however; to them it was the norm and she didn't question it. After a few drags, Stephen looked over at the rabbit with some paranoia.

"I don't understand," he said, glaring at her from the other end of the table. She watched the spark of the joint go up again on Thomas' side.

"Dude, don't question it," said Thomas, stopping her from replying.

"I went over there last night, y'know. I met the neighbours."

"What? Why?" Sandi gasped; her heart racing.

"I wanted to see what they were like myself, and woah, even I was intimidated!"

"Please don't go back there," she pleaded. "Do they know I'm here?"

"They tried me, they put on a false show of emotion; but I'm pretty sure I fooled them…"

"Oh no," she panicked, running to the bed and hiding under the blankets.

"If Dr. Robotnik and his mother find me they're bound to bake me into a pie!"

Stephen, who was slightly stoned began to giggle.

"I feel pretty baked right now, to be honest…"

Thomas, who was also pretty stoned laughed back.

Sandi, who didn't find the funny side of it at all, shook under the duvets.

Someone burst through the door and they all gasped. Seeing that it was just Aimee, the boys burst into hysterical laughter.

"What's going on?" she said, dropping her backpack and running over to a terror stricken Sandi.

"We thought you were the eggman that lives next door!" replied Thomas after regaining his breath from laughing.

Aimee picked Sandi up in her blanket and comforted her.

"Guys, I told you to look after her, are you okay, baby?"

"I-I-I'm fine. The boys didn't mean any harm. They were just joking around. I guess."

Aimee looked angrily at them both, as she saw the ash build up on the floor.

"Ugh, couldn't you have just waited until later; you're meant to be decorating for tonight!"

Feeling bad, Thomas got up and hugged the little rabbit.

"Don't worry Sandi, you're safe here, we won't let anyone get you, no matter how big or small!"

Stephen still felt weird around the rabbit; he couldn't pin point it but he just could not feel any emotion towards her. He got up and picked up two large bin bags that were meant to be brought out.

"I'll bring these out to the recycling and compost areas outside…"

Aimee, Thomas and Sandi ignored him leaving however as they began to look inside a box of decorations. Pulling out a large amount of bunting, tinsel and glitter, they all looked around for where they were going to put it all.

Stephen walked around the side of the house to see Robotnik looking around a pile of old logs. They both caught each other's gaze.

"Good morning," said Robotnik, who tipped his hat in a friendly gesture.

"Hello, sir," replied Stephen, "you don't suppose I could leave these bags with you? We don't have much rubbish!"

"Be my guest," Robotnik came closer to him and took the bags. Stephen began to feel intimidated by the man's size. Even though Stephen was quite tall himself, he could not help but feel insignificant beside the monstrous doctor.

"You are the student doctor eh?" he then asked.

"I am, I'm Stephen," he replied. "I'm studying in Station Square University; I received a scholarship and I am-"

"How delightful," an unwholesome grin grew across the, cutting his sentence short.

"And, as students, you like to have fun, yes?"

"Well, of course," replied Stephen, "everyone likes to have fun!"

"Back in my day there was no time for fun, if you were studying to have intelligence such as I, you would have your head in the books until you got your degree."

Stephen laughed nervously, not really knowing what to say.

"I know about your little parties, Stephen," he continued, taking out a box of matches and cigar from his coat pocket.

"Mother and I can smell the dope coming through the vent on a daily basis; an intelligent man like you would not be dabbling in illegal drugs, eh?"

Stephen froze; he thought of the party they were planning for that night. The thought of loud noises, alcohol, drugs… His neighbours were hardly going to ignore it. Robotnik continued to smoke his cigar, coughing to take Stephen out of his thoughts.

"We could call the police, but that would mean in you losing your home and possible degree as a doctor-" he was cut off by Stephen getting down on his knees.

"Please, sir," he pleaded, "please doesn't call the cops, we'll keep it down, and we'll get rid of the drugs…"

"I don't care what you do; but you have one thing that I want which could settle this…"

"Anything, anything," he continued to plead. "I've worked hard for my degree, put all my money into moving out and keeping myself afloat, I'll literally give you anything you want, just do not call the cops!"

"That rabbit!," he barked angrily, "I don't know how or why she is in your possession but bring her to me and I will refrain myself from calling the police!"

"I swear, sir, I will have her back to you tonight!" Stephen got up from the ground, feeling embarrassed at having to get down on his knees and beg for his life. Dusting his knees off, Robotnik grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. His large, stumpy hands near crushed a very brittle Stephen.

"If she is not here when the clock strikes midnight, you're dead meat, son. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Dropping him, Stephen fixed himself and walked swiftly back to his own side of the house.

Robotnik rubbed his hands together in delight.

"I knew the little twerp was hiding with those vegan hippies, what better place to hide…" finishing off his own cigar, he waddled back into his own house to tell his mother the new plan.

Stephen walked back into the house in a fluster. He looked around the house as it was decorated in the time he had been away; he didn't even realise he was gone for so long. He watched as a still very stoned Thomas danced with Sandi; she stood on his shoes while he made the moves.

"Dude, you're a natural!" he laughed picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. He spun round and round making her giggle in glee. Watching the little rabbit laugh, being so content finally made Stephen feel some emotion towards her, but he felt it was in guilt as he was going to have to leave her with her arch-nemesis to save his own skin. He felt Aimee grab his hand and lean in for a kiss.

"I know it's a bit cramped with four of us, but we'll bring her somewhere safe tomorrow," she said, cuddling her boyfriend. He kissed her forehead but didn't speak.

"She's sort of like a little kid, isn't she?" Aimee continued. "Kinda nice having her here; even though Tommy is a big enough child as it is!" she laughed to herself, Stephen held her tighter.

"What's wrong, Ste?"

"Oh nothing, probably just pre-exam worries…"

"Smoking hash with Tommy isn't going to help your anxiety, take a pill with me tonight, we'll get crazy, forget about your worries…"

They both continued to watch Thomas play with Sandi, holding each other tight. Aimee couldn't take the bright smile off her face, but Stephen stood there, nerves beginning to grow.

Before they knew it, it was time to party. Aimee put on a white crop top, a pair of white hot pants, white fishnet tights and a pair of white and gold platform boots. Her hair was down and as wavy as ever. Thomas wore a white vest top and a pair of black skinny jeans with black and white converse. They both sat down beside Sandi who was sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"Some of our friends might come over; they will cause you no harm!" said Aimee, fixing a red bow in Sandi's hair.

"This is a little gift from us," Thomas smiled. "If you're ever feeling scared or alone, remember we're always here for you!"

She cuddled them both tightly, quite speechless.

Stephen didn't bother changing; he just tied his hair up in a bun. He watched his girlfriend and best friend cuddle the little rabbit like a pet; his heart sinking lower and lower.

As the night went on, more and more people began to come through the door. As it began to get darker, they put on some flashing lights. Music pumped loudly from the speakers, people were dancing, falling over, passing out; it was nothing like she had experienced before. She had random people coming up to her, starting conversations that made no sense. She had random people trying to dance with her. She looked over to see Thomas take a line of something with another group of boys and laugh as they did so. She watched Aimee speak to a group of girls and hysterically laugh. Everyone was having a great time; it was almost like another world to her. Stephen appeared from the bathroom, he had been pacing up and down trying to decide how he was going to deliver Sandi to Robotnik without being noticed. Coming out of the bathroom, Aimee tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, do you want your pill now?" she took out a small blue tablet from her pocket.

"I might take half of it if you're not fussed, I haven't even dropped yet!"

Trying to shuffle away he shook his head. She laughed, shrugging her shoulders and continued to dance with Thomas and his friends. The music was so loud and everyone was too drunk or high to notice what was going on. Stephen walked over to Sandi who stood in the middle of the floor, looking slightly lost.

"Come with me," said Stephen, picking her up and cradling her like a baby.

He walked through the crowd of people dancing and brought Sandi into the bathroom. Closing the door you could just hear the muffled sounds of the stereos.

"It's very loud out there," Sandi said, watching Stephen bend down to pick something up. He had his back turned to her.

"I've never been to a party before, they're quite exciting…" she continued, he still said nothing.

"Are you alright Stephen?" she said, tapping him on the back. He turned around suddenly, his eyes misty with tears, holding what looked like a large sack.

She flinched at the sight of the sack; he pulled it open and shook it.

"I'm so, so sorry…" he said, grabbing her and stuffing her inside. She kicked and screamed but she couldn't be heard over the music. He carried the sack out and aimed for the front door without being seen. She kicked and shoved and yelped with all her might, but she could not get out.

Just as he was about to knock on the door, it opened with Dr. Robotnik there to greet him.

"Good to see you, my dear boy," he said with a sinister smirk growing across his face.

Handing the sack over to the doctor, he opened it as if it was a candy wrapper. Sandi, who was curled up into a ball gasped when she realised where she was.

"D-D-D-D-oc-oc-t-," she stuttered, trying to say his name.

He drummed his fingers manically on the table, his moustache beginning to twitch. Robotnik's mother came running down the stairs, her stomach wobbling with every move she made. Stephen put out his hand to touch Sandi, but Robotnik snapped it back.

"What do you think you're doing? You're not changing your mind are you?" his glare pierced through him like a knife.

Sandi gulped as she watched Stephen tremble.

"I did what you asked me, please don't hurt her, she means a lot to-"

He hadn't time to finish his sentence when he saw his mother coming towards him with a large, sharp knife.

"I think it is time you left," she growled furiously.

Without much thought, he backed out slowly. He looked over to Sandi who looked more shocked than upset. She continued to shake sitting in the middle of their kitchen table. He looked back at her, his eyes misty with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" he mouthed over to her, before the door was slammed suddenly.

"Now," said his mother, pulling out a mobile phone. "Time to call the cops on those screwball teens…"

Sandi looked up at the hideous old man that stood over her in the shabby old kitchen. He put an old, rusty cage in the middle of the table and pushed her inside. He rubbed his bare tummy in satisfaction while staring back down at her. She gripped the bars of the cage and whimpered.

"Now," said his mother who trotted over to join them. "I've called the cops on the party next door, they'll be evicted and sent off to the station before the night is over," she snorted.

The doctor's body wobbled grotesquely as he threw his head back in demented laughter.

"How does it feel," he said, grabbing one end of the cage tightly. "How does it feel to have no one to love you?"

"I could ask you the same question," she screamed, and nipped his chubby finger through the bar.

Grabbing it hand back he banged his other fist on the table, causing the cage to bounce slightly off the table.

"MOTHER!" he shrieked, "let us make this brat plumper so we can dine upon her tomorrow…"

"We'll stuff her like a Christmas turkey…" she said, creeping up behind her on the other end of the cage.

"You are a pair of vile, foul smelling, self-centred, fatsos who only care about who or what your next meal is going to be, at least when I was with Aimee and Thomas they loved me, Tobey loves me…"

"Then why did Stephen bring you back to us, why has Tobey not come to save you?"

"I-I-I DON'T KNOW!" she howled with tears running down her face.

His mother began to shove chocolate éclairs into her cage.

"Eat these," she sneered, prodding Sandi's stomach with a fork.

Next door the sound of sirens quickly drowned out the sound of music. The people at the party realised it was a police car and many left, some fleeing out the door and the main window. Thomas, who was far too high to move, giggled at the flashing lights in the corner of the room. The flashes came both from the disco lights and the police car lights. Aimee came rushing in, "Stephen, where is Stephen? C'mon Tommy we gotta go!"

"Dude, relax," he mumbled in the corner.

"We can't relax, the police are coming to shut us down, and everyone is already gone… Where is Sandi?"

"I thought she was with you?" he said, starting to panic.

Stephen rushed in suddenly, he ran over to Aimee and Thomas.

"Oh God, that horrendous doctor and his mother must have called the cops on us!"

"Where is Sandi?" Aimee clutched her boyfriend. "I hope they haven't got her!"

"I am an idiot," he panicked. "Dr. Robotnik threatened to call the cops on us if we didn't hand Sandi back to them; they did it anyway obviously… oh God…"

Aimee let go of him and began to cry.

"Oh… Stephen…"

Before they could continue, a police man burst through the door with a sniffer dog. It barked loudly; luckily, the drugs which were at the party had all been consumed by the people who attended… but that also included the three friends.

"We had a frantic complaint from your elderly neighbours and landlords saying the tenants were using illegal drugs and causing a scene, is this true?" said the cop sternly. His dog continued to bark frantically.

"Sir, let us explain first," Aimee began.

"Police, dude, our neighbour, he kidnapped our friend, he's going to bake her in a pie," Thomas said standing up.

The police man shun a flashlight in his eyes. His pupils were extremely wide.

"You're off your face; I've no time for this shit…" the police man began to cuff Thomas.

"No, man, you don't understand, he's gonna eat our little bunny friend!"

"Talking bunny rabbits? You're really coked up…"

"Listen to him, please!" bleated Stephen.

He sent the three of them into the back of the police car. Aimee turned around to see Robotnik's kitchen window. With an ear splitting laugh he waved out at her.

"There he is, look!" she screamed in the back seat, but he had already closed the curtains.

"First we'll take you round to the hospital to get you pumped out, then we'll have to fill in some papers down at the station…" the police man continued.

"Go back and check out his home, please!" pleaded Aimee.

Back in Robotnik's he looked into the cage; his face went purple with anger and he puffed his chest out when he seen that Sandi was not eating the fatting food given to her. It was getting late and she began to yawn. Rolling into a ball and clutching her tail with exhaustion she fell asleep. Robotnik picked up the cage and began to shake it. He looked like an impatient child who owned a pet that wouldn't play with him.

"Wake up you little beast," he snarled. "Wake up and eat your treats, don't be so disrespectful!"

His mother stopped him by clipping him over the side of the ear.

"It's almost midnight, we'll deal with her tomorrow; she's bound to get peckish during the night… Tomorrow is my last day until I return home. We'll be sure to roast her."

Leaving the cage down on the kitchen table reluctantly, he waved as his mother went upstairs to her bedroom.

"Do you hear that child; whether you obey me or not we will slaughter you tomorrow. Rabbit stew, rabbit pie, rabbit burgers…" he trailed on. She stayed curled up in a ball but shuddered at the thought.

The gang still fought with the police man as they drove into the city.

"Please," cried Aimee, "at least check out the house… they're going to cook our friend, please!"

The police man was beginning to get concerned, even if he did not believe them, he said he would go back for their mental state of mind.

"If I go back, and I don't see any talking rabbits…" but before he could finish the three of them cheered in the car.

"Thank you! You are a lifesaver!"

Pulling into the drive way, Robotnik and his mother slept soundly in their bedrooms, not hearing or seeing the car pull up again.

"Thomas, you come with me…" said the police man.

"No, I'll go, I need to apologise and mend this…" said Stephen, taking off his seat belt.

The police man said he'd stay in the car; "make sure you come out with a talking, walking, rainbow tailed rabbit, okay?" he said sarcastically.

Knocking down the main door with a force, Stephen entered the house. The kitchen just had a dim light flickering from a lamp on the table. Sandi woke up suddenly, seeing a blurry figure.

"Shh, it's okay, I've come back…" whispered Stephen.

She clutched the bars with misty eyes, she put out her hand.

"I forgive you, Ste; I presumed they threatened you in some way…"

He grabbed her hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"I'm gonna get you out of here…"

"But you'll lose your degree…" she sighed.

"I don't want those slobs to have you for tea either," he laughed, fiddling with the key to the cage.

He pulled her out and cradled her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Just as he was about to walk out the door was slammed shut and the lights turned on. Mother Robotnik came charging towards them. They both gasped as his mother turned the gas up high on the stove.

"I'll roast both of you twerps alive…" she threw a match on to the stove causing a bright flame. Her face grew red with anger; smoke could almost be seen coming from her ears. The huge woman slowly stepped around the table in the centre of the room. She held a wooden spoon and smacked it in her hand.

"My son may sleep like a baby, but you aren't going to get past me in a hurry…"

The muscular giant of a woman stared at the round faced little rabbit and the red bow in her hair.

"Such a sweet girl, cute even," she cooed sarcastically, Sandi's eyes were wide with horror and she was breathing quickly. Mother Robotnik could smell her fear and was looking forward to delivering on it.

The flame on the stove was getting bigger; it began to catch on to the curtain which draped onto the counter. Stephen, still clutching Sandi began to point at the flame.

"Lady, your curtain it-"

"Shut up, shut up right now!" she roared, banging the wooden spoon on the table.

She grabbed the rabbit from Stephen who was forced to the ground.

"So you thought you could wander around my house, did you?" The girl didn't scream, Robotnik's mother had to give her that. She just stared up at her with wide eyes, her arms dangling down, her chest rising and falling quickly with her breathing and it sounded faintly like she was whimpering. She was scared, but mostly silent about it. "Thought you had the right, did you? That you were better than me?" She gave her a shake which only made Sandi let out a quick audible gasp. Her resilience was getting on her nerves. "Well I'll show you what happens to arrogant little brats who get too far ahead of themselves!"

Turning to the flame she was just about to throw Sandi into a pot.

"NO!" screamed Stephen, who got up suddenly and pushed her back with force. She dropped Sandi and lost her balance and in a matter of seconds fell into the flame herself. Her frilly nightgown caught alight and it was not long before it caught around her whole body. She screamed in pain and tried to pat it out. Sandi ran straight back to Stephen grabbing his hand. Without saying anything they both ran out the door, not looking back. Jumping straight into the police car, they screamed.

"DRIVE! GO! THAT PLACE IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

Putting his foot down fiercely on the accelerator the cop drove off. The three of them cuddled their friend in the backseat of the car. The dog sat up with the police man up front and barked loudly.

"Well, feck me," replied the cop, tipping his hat. "A talking rabbit…"

"We told you so!" laughed Thomas with delight. They nearly all forgot they were heading to the station still.

Robotnik was at the top of the stairs when he heard a noise or a voice downstairs. He had been hurrying from room to room upstairs. He crept downstairs, moving slowly to stay unnoticed so that he could always use the element of surprise if he needed to. He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and snuck to the kitchen door. As he got closer, he could hear a faint mumbling noise. He gasped when he saw a pile burnt ash, flesh and fabric all over the floor. Bending down he noticed his mother had been burnt to death. He let out a large scream.

"OH MOTHER!" he cried out, "WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?!"

"I swear when I find that rabbit, I will torcher her worse than we ever had before, I will have my vengeance…"

The rest of the house was beginning to burn to a crisp. To him it was Sandi started the fire; he left that night in his flying device and headed back to his original base. He was not seen again.

The gang went down to the station and each gave a statement. They were in the wrong for having illegal drugs, but with saving Sandi and paying a fine they were free to go.

"Sorry I doubted you, guys…" said the police man, tipping his hat.

"It's hard to believe a bunch of college kids who take a cocktail of booze and drugs talking about rabbits who speak."

"If you see Dr. Robotnik, please arrest him, he is a psychopath!" replied Sandi.

"We'll do the best we can."

They all waved goodbye and walked into the city as it turned to dawn.

"What do we do now?" said Thomas, putting Sandi on his shoulders.

"We can't go home, it has burnt down…"

"We could stay in a hostel, I suppose?" Aimee piped up.

"It'll be an adventure!"

Stephen smiled at the rabbit that sat on his friend's shoulders, "I'm glad you're safe, Sandi."

They didn't know if Robotnik's mother or even Robotnik were burnt to death in the fire; but she was in no rush to go back and check. After all the suffering and worry he and his mother put her through, she didn't feel much remorse. She believed in Karma and she believed that they got what they deserved.

The three of them stopped and looked at the sun rising. Thomas put little Sandi down on the footpath.

"I think we gotta go our separate ways, kid. Thanks for the adventure. What a night!" said Aimee, hugging her little friend.

"Don't ever forget us," Thomas joined in.

Stephen smirked as she hugged his leg.

"Thank you for coming back to rescue me, Ste…"

They all walked further into the town while Sandi walked back towards the forest. She fixed her red bow, a present from her new human friends and smiled. She aimed for another part of the forest; a part she knew was going to be far, far away from Dr. Robotnik's lair. She took a small break under a tree to refuel, and to her surprise she had a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a familiar face. It was her best friend Tobey the fennec fox. She threw her arms around him in disbelief. He clutched her tightly and laughed.

"Where the hell have you been, I thought I lost you!"

"Sit down, I have a lot to tell you…" she said, patting the ground and beamed from ear to ear at the sight of her favourite person.


End file.
